onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Atsu Atsu no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Don Accino }} The Atsu Atsu no Mi is an anime only Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat, making them a . Atsu comes from Atsui (暑い) which means "It's hot" in Japanese. It was eaten by Don Accino. This fruit is not to be confused with a Logia-class, as the user cannot transform into heat energy itself. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Don Accino, is that its user gains the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat more than can be normally produced by a regular person, which also causes steam to emanate from their body. The Devil Fruit user can use this heat to melt anything they touch. The user is also able to use it to either protect themselves from physical blows or attack opponents with various heat based attacks. Because the user has the ability to regulate their body temperature, they are able to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude, from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava, which not even the Mera Mera no Mi permits. The heat produced is also affected by the user's temperament. If the user is calm, the heat that is produced is moderately safe. However, if the user is angry in any sort of way, the temperature of the heat that is produced becomes so dangerously high that the user can melt everything around him/her. Their heat can also drastically affect the environment around the user and can wake up sleeping volcanoes in the vicinity. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Don Accino, have been used for a variety of purposes. The most common use of its powers is it being used to warm up Lovely Land despite the surrounding temperatures of Hyokaido. The Don himself uses the fruit's powers to allow him to move around the place in almost nothing but a loincloth. In battle, Don Accino is able to use the fruit's powers in various ways. The most basic of these ways are heating up his body in order to either melt things in his grasp or to protect himself from physical blows. Other techniques that the Don is capable of involve using the fruit's power of producing heat in varying degrees. These include making balls of heat that can be thrown at an opponent and using the steam that comes out of Accino's nose to propel himself through the air. The named techniques that are used by Don Accino that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : By applying heat to his feet, Don Accino is able to melt the ice below and allow him to slide across the melted ice without the use of skates. This technique can also be applied to any other body part that is direct contact with the ice. * : Using the hot air that he produces with his body, Don Accino creates a whirlwind of hot air. With it, he sets it on an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The phrase Atsu Geshō 'is a pun on ''atsugessho, meaning "heavy make-up." * : With his opponent encased in the whirlwind created by Atsu Geshō, Don Accino then sends them high up into the air with this technique. After keeping his opponents up in the air for some time, Accino then turns off the whirlwind and drops them back down. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Whenever his opponent falls onto the ground from any of his various heat based techniques, Don Accino is then able to belly flop onto the fallen opponent with his belly producing large amounts of heat. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : While fighting against an opponent, Don Accino is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees, 5,500 degrees, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees. As Don Accino raises his temperature, the redder he becomes and the more dangerous his techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Don Accino turns completely bright red orange and his stomach in particular turns golden yellow. This technique is similar to how Enel alters the voltage of his electrical ability. * : Using the Devil Fruit's powers, Don Accino creates from his hands balls of pure heat which he calls Atsuyaki Tamago. With these balls, he throws them at an opponent as long ranged projectiles. The technique's name is a pun referring to roasted eggs. These balls of heat resemble power blasts which are commonly found in various other Shonen Anime and Manga, such as Dragon Ball. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : A technique of Don Accino's which surprisingly shares almost the same name and execution as one of Luffy's trademark moves. While heated up, Don Accino sends a barrage of punches towards an opponent. Though the punches themselves do not reach the opponent, several Atsuyaki Eggs are created by this flurry and sent towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Using the steam that comes out from his nose due to his heat, Don Accino blows hard on his nose and propels himself through the air. With this, Accino is able to move within the air and dodge attacks from opponents. * : While producing vast amounts of heat from his body, Don Accino rolls toward an opponent and attempts to run them over. While he is rolling, Don Accino resembles a large heated tire, and is capable of burrowing through solid ice and propelling himself through the air. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : While propelling himself through the air with his Hana Jet technique, Don Accino is able to deliver a heated headbutt to an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : A more heated up version of Don Accino's Steam Iron technique that can be executed at his maximum level. With an opponent on the ground, Don Accino propels himself high above them. After reaching a desired height, Accino then plummets towards his opponent with a very fast and very heated up belly flop. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : While immersed in lava, Don Accino manipulates the heat of the molten rock and causes it to rise up in a massive wave. With him "surfing" on top of wave, he then causes it to fall onto an opponent. The technique's name "Netto Safin" literally means "Heat Surfing". This technique was first seen being used against Luffy. Trivia *When Accino uses this power, his body resembles that of Luffy's when using Gear Second, as it becomes bright red and steam emits form it. *Despite Devil Fruit users losing their strength while being submerged in standing liquid, Accino was able to retain his while in lava. *The Atsu Atsu no Mi is comparable to the Doku Doku no Mi in that direct attacks on the user will usually back fire. References External Links *Heat - Wikipedia article about heat. Site Navigation it:Caldo Caldo de:Atsu Atsu no Mi Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruits